


Like a Bird in the Snow

by DoreyG



Series: To the City Beat [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anti-Hero, Barry Allen is SUPER NICE, Community: comment_fic, Flirting, Hero-Villain Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurs to him, as he tilts his head and sips at his beer, that <i>he</i> should be the one lurking here. He should’ve had the life of crime, not Barry. He should be the one being hunted by the law, <i>never</i> Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bird in the Snow

“You’re not going to catch me, you know,” Barry says, with the kind of bright smile that makes him wonder just why the kid got into a life of crime in the first place. Even here, in the bar that he usually haunts, he looks out of place – an angel in a sea of devils, if he was inclined to be that melodramatic.

It occurs to him, as he tilts his head and sips at his beer, that _he_ should be the one lurking here. He should’ve had the life of crime, not Barry. He should be the one being hunted by the law, _never_ Barry.

But you can’t live your life on ‘what ifs’, it’ll drive you insane. He takes a big gulp of his beer instead, offers an amused smile instead of any of the myriad thoughts buzzing through his head, “how can you be so sure, Scarlet? We’re getting closer all the time.”

“You _think_ you’re getting closer all the time,” Barry corrects him, gives another bright smile as he twirls his lemonade – his _lemonade_ , he’s never met a criminal who drinks only lemonade before – between his long fingers, his ever so delicate hands, “you asked me to keep up morale, remember?”

“…I suggested that you let yourself get caught, for the good of _everybody_.”

“That’s not what I heard.”

Even his smug face, the wryly mocking one that all true villains keep for the rare occasions where they manage to knock heroes down to size, looks somehow sweet. Something must have gone wrong here, something must be out of place, _something_ -

Should be done. But his life has always been a delicate dance of doing what he can, when he can, and never truly solving anything. It would’ve, perhaps, been easier to give in to his natural inclinations – but he chose his path, long before he even laid eyes on Barry Allen, and he’s sticking to it. He takes one last gulp of his beer, sets it back on the table and fixes his target with a firm stare, “I’ll say this one more time, Mr Allen: end this run of madness, and turn yourself in. Stop this, before you go too far down a path that you don’t want to be on.”

Barry only stares at him for a long moment, so thoughtful that he half wonders if the boy is having the same sense of displacement, before smiling again. His long fingers tap on the sides of his glass, he tilts his head with an artfully carefree air and fixes him with a gaze that could inspire devotion as hot as the sun, “we are exactly where we’re supposed to be, _Mr_ Snart. Unless you arrest me right this second, I’m going _nowhere_.”

A pity, really.

An angel in a sea of devils, and he himself isn’t quite angelic enough to drag him back to the light.


End file.
